Surface-active polymers are useful for a broad spectrum of applications, such as additives for laundry detergents, demulsifiers for oilfield emulsions, deoilers, viscosity modifiers, thickeners or lubricants to name just a few.
Polyalkanolamines obtained by condensation of alkanolamines in the presence of an acidic or basic catalyst or metal salt have been described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,407,895, EP 0 441 198 or U.S. Pat. No. 5,393,463.
The use of such polyalkanolamines as a demulsifiers for oilfield emulsions has been described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,731,481, 4,505,839, 4,840,748 or 4,404,362.
The use of polyalkanolamines as demulsifiers and defoamers has been described in EP 0 441 198, U.S. Pat. No. 5,393,463.
A co-condensation of alkanolamines with other hydroxy containing molecules like pentaerythritol, sorbitol, glycol, glycerol has been described in EP 0 057 398.
Quaternized polydialkanolamines and their use as textile auxiliaries are described in EP 0 057 398 and EP 0 160 872.
Polycationic dye transfer inhibitors based on quaternized polytriethanolamine or polytriisopropanolamine have been described in EP 0 934 382.
Compounds prepared by reaction of polyalkanolamines with xylylene dichloride or bi-glycidyl ether useful as demulsifiers, lubricants or paper auxiliaries have been described in DE 3 206 459 and DE 3 136 281.
Compounds prepared by reaction of polyalkanolamines with urea or urethane derivatives and their use as demulsifiers have been described in EP 0 444 515.
However, none of the cited documents mention compounds obtainable by alkoxylation of polyalkanolamines.
It has been found, that polymers obtainable by reacting hydroxy and secondary amino groups of condensation products of N-(hydroxyalkyl)amines with alkylene oxides as well as derivatives obtainable by quaternization, protonation, sulphation and/or phosphation of said polymers display amphiphilicity. They have a balanced ratio of hydrophilic and hydrophobic structural elements and they show a good solubility in water.